Last Friday Night
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Hanna Marin wakes up, disoriented on the floor of some random apartment. Did I mention it was next to a passed out, very naked Caleb Rivers? What, exactly, happened last night, Han? ONESHOT.


**ONESHOT. Rated T+ or like M-. INVOLVES DETAILED HALEB SEX, SO CLICK OUT IF THAT'S NOT FOR YOU. REVIEW ITTT.**

Hanna woke up in some dingy apartment, her back aching, wondering where, exactly she was. She rolled over to realize she was clad in only her Victoria's Secret 'Bombshell,' bra and her underwear was down at her ankles.

_What exactly had happened last night?_

Hanna panicked, covering up her body the best she could with her 'limited' attire. She sat up off the carpeted floor of what looked like the TV room of a males house after a wild party, her head throbbed. Cups everywhere, music still softly playing, and furniture in disaray. There were four bottles of Mike's Hard next to her, and she wondered if she'd drank all of it. Hanna got up to stretch only to realize she was next to a passed out, very naked Caleb Rivers.

Her blood turned to ice. Had they...? _Oh God._ She tried so hard to remember what had happened last night, but the more she attempted, the more her brain ached. She searched the room for her clothes, but couldn't find them - if only she remembered what she'd worn last night. _Oh well._

She turned back to the very, _very, _exposed Caleb and shook her head, the two of them weren't 'together' and certainly hoped that last night they hadn't gotten _together _either. She desperately tried to remember last night, she remembered entering the party, _Caleb's _party, with her friends, _where were they? _She remembered Caleb watching her like a hawk as she danced with random guys, she remembered him offering her some drink in a red cup, smiling at her as if nothing had happened.

She felt like she was about to vomit. Hanna ran up to Caleb's bedroom, into the small bathroom and hurled. She washed her mouth out, and exhaled. _I will get through this._ She walked out of the bathroom and scanned the room only to find her skirt and top...and Calebs V-Neck and jeans on his bed.

_Oh God._

She pulled her clothes on, combing her hair with her fingers and walked into the room which she had previously occipied. She shook Caleb's shoulders for a solid 30 seconds before he peeled his eyes open. "Whaa?" he barely managed.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Hanna's head throbbed as she grew more anxious.

Caleb rolled his eyes and smiled, "Everything." he burped, she still looked like a fucking goddess.

"Get up!" she yelled and felt as though her head would explode.

He sighed, not caring in the least that he was in his birthday suit, and slowly stood up, shaking his head. "Cold shower first." Hanna had been around the block long enough to know that the best remedy for a hangover was a quick, cold shower.

"Go" she waved him away, prying her eyes off his nude body. He looked like a freaking sculpture! _So tan, and toned, so defined with those- STOP._ Hanna caught herself.

"Are you gonna join me or...?" Caleb trailed off. Hanna hadn't noticed she'd followed him to his bathroom and was staring at him like a school girl.

"I'm good." She managed a fake smile and sat down on his bed, exhaling.

...

20 minutes, a cold shower, and two cups of iced coffee later, the two got to talking.

"What happened last night?" Hanna couldn't bring herself to look up at him, pushing her hair back.

"I honestly don't even remember. All I know is that you were on top of me.." He grinned

"Are you kidding?" Hanna blushed.

"I distinctlty remember." Caleb grinned, that smile that made her heart skip a beat.

_FLASHBACK._

"Want something to drink?" Caleb leered at Hanna's legs, the short, tight, black skirt hardly covering her ass.

"Caleb..." Hanna noticed him looking down at her body like that.

"One drink can't hurt."

_One drink turned to three, and Hanna found herself leading Caleb over to his bed._

She climbed on top of him, straddling him, as his hands gripped her hips. "I don't want to wait any fucking longer. I want you _now." _Caleb's voice had a sense of urgency.

She peeled her top off, revealing her very _revealing_ bra, driving Caleb wild, she leaned down to kiss him "Take your shirt off," she demanded.

"Yes officer" he sat up, Hanna still on his lap and tosssed the shirt on the edge of the bed. "Off with this." he pulled down Hanna's skirt, throwing it with his own shirt, finally she climbed off of him, slowly unbuttoning his own jeans as he sharply exhaled. He pulled his jeans off, throwing them carelessly on the floor as Hanna pawed her way back onto his lap. His index finger trailed down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and finally to the top of her lacy underwear. "Are you sure?"

"Mhhm." she said quickly. He pulled his boxers to his ankles, removing her piece lingerie as well. She climbed on top of him, his hands slowly guiding her hips back and forth, grinding on him, she kept on this slow pace, driving him mental. He sat up, wanting to quicken the pace, he flipped her around and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Hanna in his lap facing away from him, essentially a lap dance. His hands gripped her hips, forcing her to gain momentum, rocking back and forth on him. Wanting more control, he slowly flipped them over, him on top of her, Hanna's back arched on the bed, her body all his to enjoy. Caleb entered her slowly, beginning a slow thrust and Hanna arched her back, higher and higher as he began to quicken his pace, Caleb placed hot kisses on her shoulder as he continued to grind on top of her. He pushed a little deeper, earning one of those little moans that drove Caleb over the edge each time he heard it. His thrusts became quicker and harder, both of them panting, sweat beading.

Par usual, Caleb was going to finish without Hanna, but he wanted to satisfy her, show her what she had been missing, so he slowly rolled, again letting Hanna be on top, at first he controlled the pace at which she rocked back and forth over him, but he slowly began to lose it, he could feel himself about to lose. He threw his head back onto the pillow, his clenched hands on her hips eased up as she grinded on him, slow and hard. He felt himself burst, eyes on Hanna as she bit her lip. He jerked his body, hard against her, hands again on her hips, rocking back and forth, as he waited for her to climax too. A few hard thrusts later, she came, collapsing on his chest.

"That was..." Hanna trailed off.

"Hot?" After these few months of sexual tension between, it felt good to take out all his frustrations, all his desires and wants out on her body.

She climbed off of him, grabbing her underwear off the bed as she sat up off the bed.

"You know the party is probably over? I wouldn't mind if you walked around in your birthday suit..." He rubbed his neck.

"Not happening," she laughed.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Oh my gosh." Hanna almost spit up her iced coffee. "We had sex last night." she slapped her forehead. It suddenly all clicked, the pieces coming together.

"_That _bad?" he joked

Hanna smiled, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "I should get going...call me?" she looked up at him.

He nodded his head, standing up to give her a quick peck goodbye, but as usual Hanna turned it into something more, her hands in his hair, his slowly groping her ass. "_Really. _Call me."

After that, how couldn't he? "I will babe." He smiled walking her down to her car, planting one last kiss on her, watching as she drove away.

_Damn. His life was good. _


End file.
